moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaitlin de Vere
Katelan de Vere ''(Katelan in-game) Styled "Lady Kateland de Vere" is the eldest child of Lord Duncan de Vere, 11th Marguess of Huntingdon. Born a few years after the opening of the portal in 12 LC, her land and the kingdom of Stromgarde where in great danger from threats all around. Strong in spirit, will, and the luck of the rugged terrine it takes to even reach their providence, most of Eastfold was spared. However, their blood spills and aches for the struggle/ruin of the other providence. Well educated, skilled in both combat and the art of healing, this fair lady is quiet able to one day do her duty to her land and people. Lady Katelan is the heir apparent to this vast and wealthy estate, the tradition of Stromgarde sees that both sexes are seen as equal. Her father Lord de Vere, Marguess of Hunginton is a kind elderly man in his late 60s. Married later in his life to a third daughter of the Count of Frontfold, he settled down to finally raise their children and take ruler-ship over the lands of Eastfold. Rich is the countryside of Eastfold, Stromgarde. Nearly taking up the full reaches of the eastern bounders where the ocean kisses the high cliffs to the lofty mountain valley high above.; here stands the great castle and household of Huntingdon. For centuries its leadership has fallen into the care of the de Vere family lineage, which to this day maintains it as a resident. Eastfold is well known for its massive fields of lavender, raw silk and strong mountain horses; which run freely throughout the reign. Within the villages and down along the shoreline, many stores and storehouses can be found with their rich trade industries. The devastation of the Cataclysm reached far and deep into the normally safe countryside, only this threat caused enough damage to rattle the nerves and bring forth out the fight in its people, their heir included. Taking up the banner for her family, so that her elderly father and mother could stay at home with Kate's three pre-teen siblings. Kate goes forth with a band of kinfolk to strike back and open new trading routes. Culture and Society of Highlands Stromgardian culture and society, from a historical standpoint, is based heavily on multiple things. The Kingdom seems to host a mix of both the ancient city-state of Sparta and the Saxon cultures. These traditions of honor, glory, blood-sport, and strong independence are very prevalent in Stromgarde. However, as the Saxons and the Normans began to further develop into what we call today the 'Medieval Age', with the ideas of piety, chivalry, and loyalty the kingdom developing into the already established social norms. In the end, the result is an interesting mix of what I call the 'barbarian knight' -- a warrior who values skill in battle, honor in war, and glory in fray; but also a warrior who follows strict codes of discipline, codes of chivalry, and a warrior who is very pious and faithful in their god(s) and their lord. These historical societies were warrior societies, and Stromgarde is no different. Stromgarde is a 'martial society', meaning it honors its warrior caste and influences its citizens to participate in the warrior traditions -- either through enlistment or training. In this sense, the Stromgardians established themselves as the strongest kingdom due to their warrior traditions and superb training and tactics. '''Roles of Males and Females' Stromgardians respect both women and men in equal status. The reasoning behind this is the deduction that the Kingdom sees any able-body as a capable working body. That means that if a man can kill and fight, so should a woman. If a man can barter and trade, so should a woman. If a man can lead his people as an elder, so should a woman. And, finally, if a man can fight and die in battle, then the female is given the same path to glory as well. There are no restrictions in the position either sex can take in society, nor are there any prejudices aimed -- at least in general -- towards males or females. In addition, unlike in other realms, either male or female can become the heir of a family line or heritage, and take over their House as either rightful matriarch of patriarch. The only generalization is that the entirety of the Trollbane Family Line, at least what we know from records, has been led by males, and that all kings and emperors have been males. This may be simply unknown due to a lack of evidence, but the only rulers we have seen in Stromgarde's history have been male. Religion and Education The first religion of the Arathi may date back to the Azotha. Considering the original Azotha hailed from Stranglethorn, the same beliefs in the spirits and nature that the Trolls have may have spread to the Azotha tribes. When they took on a more nomadic lifestyle and made their exodus from the south, these beliefs may have been carried over to the Highlands. This may indicate as to why there are so many monuments that mimic 'Stonehenge' -- large burial sites or perhaps centers for worship of the spirits and gods. By the founding of the Empire, however, it may be entirely possible that the belief of the Light began to come around. There are no official records that indicate when Humanity began to worship the Holy Light, but I speculate it may have been sometime before the founding of the Seven Kingdoms. In this sense, the Holy Light also mimics Christianity. And, on a further note, the growth of a new religion to contest with that of the polytheistic beliefs of the Empire may have led the eventual split, as individuals sought to establish their own free kingdoms and belief systems. This is yet another comparison to the Roman Empire, where at first Christianity was persecuted and then installed as the Empire's official religion. Many believe this shift to 'one god, one ruler' led to the survival of the Eastern Empire and the fall of the West -- or in this case, the fall of the Arathorian Empire may have been contributed to by key belief differences between the Empire and the rebels who wished to secede. By the time of the Seven Kingdoms onward, the Holy Light may have been established in most realms as the standard belief. The Kingdom of Stromgarde, after its reform from empire to kingdom, also accepted this belief. As of today, it is my belief that Stromgardians mix old practices with new -- to an extreme. While most, if not all, believe in the Holy Light, superstition and the belief of the 'fates' may still run prevalent in Stromgardian society. This is a comparison to the early Christian Europe -- where many peoples mixed old polytheistic beliefs and practices with the ideals of God. In this sense, Stromgarde still retains strong ties to its heritage and beliefs of nature and the fates along with their established belief in the Holy Light and its tenants of Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect. Education Education in the Kingdom of Stromgarde may be based primarily on reasoning, logic, history, and military topics. This mimics the teachings of the city-states of Greece, such as in Athens and Sparta. Stromgardians in the Warrior Caste were taught to approach battle with a reasonable mind and to use tactic and logic. Charging in wildly would only result in death -- one had to examine all sides of a situation and determine the best possible route. Those in the Commoner Caste would acquire skill and education from training 'hands-on' in their craft, as was common back in Medieval Times. If one could not afford to acquire a proper education, becoming an apprentice on their path to journeyman would be the next best thing. Other popular topics would be philosophy, history, and so forth. For Stromgardians, the preservation of their proud heritage and roots was critical. They remember their past so they may build upon it and learn from past errors in an effort to make their homeland strong once more. Stance on the Factions of Azeroth The Kingdom of Stromgarde, since its conception after the fall of the Empire, has held a general distrust or prejudice against all of the Human Kingdoms. Primarily, this is due to the fact that all the Kingdoms split off from the Arathorian Empire. Moreover, during the Second War, the bickering and in-fighting amongst the leaders of the Kingdoms left the Stromgardians with frustration and disgruntlement at the others. Only recently has the Kingdom of Stromgarde been willing to work together since the time of the Second War. Allying with Grand Alliance and the Kingdom of Stormwind, Stromgarde hopes to incite a call for unity and reclamation of the Highlands and beyond. Many Stromgardians may feel that in order to win the war, if victory should ever come, that the Alliance should focus on reclaiming and strengthening the homelands before advancing against the Horde across the sea. Kingdom of Stormwind: Neutral/Dislike The Stromgardians feel that the Kingdom is indeed willing to help them, but their King, Varian Wrynn, would rather lead a much more expansionist policy than a policy of reclamation. Therefore, they see the 'Southerners' as both strong and capable, but misguided and at times blinded by politics and greed. However trade routes are well established between the two lands which Eastfold benefits greatly from. Kingdom of Lordaeron: Neutral/Sympathetic After the Second War, the disagreements between the Kings Menethil and Thoras led to most Stromgardians believing the Lordaeronians were nothing more than indecisive and selfish. However, after hearing of Lordaeron's fall, many Stromgardians now feel a degree of sympathy and even empathy at the reclamation efforts the Argent Crusade and Alliance are undertaking. They believe that if Lordaeron can be reclaimed from the Undead, then Stromgarde may be assisted as well from its woes. With this view and the desire to help, Lady Katelan has gone forth with a small cluster of men to lend their aid to that of Lordaeron, and hopefully adding to another trade route to befit Eastfold and all the land between the two nations. Kingdom of Alterac: Hated Ever since they began instilling martial law after its betrayal, the Stromgardians have looked upon the Alteracians as weak and with great disgust. Calling them 'mountain-folk' and 'sheep-shaggers', the Stromgardians hold no honour or regard for the Alteracians or the Syndicate which they spawned. They see Alteracians as their enemies and only that, and believe all those of the Kingdom to be liars, crooks, and traitors. Exceptions, in their eyes, are very rare. Kingdom of Kul-Tiras: Neutral/Favorable Considering that the isle of Tol Barad was once part of the Kingdom during the Second War, perhaps there was an existence of a possible trade relationship. The Stromgardians may hold respect for the ability of Kul-Tiras to amass such powerful fleets and mastery over the sea. In addition, they no doubt assisted the Stromgardians during the Second War, as the Stromgardians would watch the Thandol Valley by land and the Kul-Tirisians would watch the sea routes into the north. Kingdom of Gilneas: Neutral/Dislike During the Second War, the King of Gilneas, Genn Greymane, supported Isiden Perenolde - nephew of King Aiden Perenolde of Alterac - in order to gain the lands of Alterac as a protectorate. This angered the Stromgardians, stating the Gilneans had no business -- seeing as they shed no blood in the retaking of Alterac after it betrayed the Alliance. They also saw their actions of walling off their country as cowardice and weakness. As of recently, they hold some sympathy for the recent loss of their country. Castle of Huntingdon (Information coming soon.) Treaty with the League of Lordaeron (Information coming soon as rp happens.) Trivia and Out of Character Information - - - - (I understand that the information provided above is not holy WoW lore base, and not my own original work. The fanfic info and rp style of Stromgarde is written by a friend Gawaine Swordfury from Wrymrest. I use this information to base her history and means as to why she rps as she does.)